Low cost, high bandwidth, wireless data communication is an urgent goal in a number of areas of application. Local area networks (LANs) require high bandwidth data communication, as do infrastructure data communications systems, such as telephony and video systems, including internet applications. However, the time and expense of installing physical cabling or fiber between network or device nodes in many cases prohibits the practical installation or upgrading of systems. Other application areas could emerge, once a low-cost high bandwidth data link is available.
RF Wireless communication links have been utilized in the prior art. However, such links share bandwidth across multiple users in an area, provide access to the RF signal by all users resulting in security concerns, are subject to FCC regulations, and are practically limited to effective bandwidths per user which are much less than that of typical cabling and fiber optics. Open air, optical links have been utilized for data communications in the prior art. However, such links have typically suffered from high cost. One example of such a link uses a galvanometer type actuator for rotational control of an optical system. The optical system in such systems is typically a high precision lens structure mounted on a large, precision mechanical assembly. The resulting system is high performance and high quality, but bulky, expensive and difficult to install, making it impractical for widespread use.